


More than a Dream

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Also some fluff, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Spock's being shy and surpressing his feelings but as he starts behaving weird, his captain has to investigate...





	1. More than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I should have slept instead of writing this and I'm not really proud of this but tell me what you think and if you see a way those two get their happy ending.

These characters aren't my own and neither is their background. The plot of this story on the other hand is entirely mine.

 

**********

 

"Oh fuck, just like that Spock", moaned the blonde beneath him. 

His cheeks were flushed in this adorable pink as were the lips, the electric blue eyes filled with emotion. Lust, for sure but also love and so much more. 

Another moan. "Right there!"

 

Spock angled his hips a bit different and took his time with penetrating the warm body of his captain. He felt his hard flesh working it's way past the already abused rim and into the wet hole. The heat inside Jim seemed hotter than some Vulcan deserts right now and the sound the other man made was just too much as that the half human could keep himself thinking and just moved. Thrusting into Jim, holding the blonde's hips in a bruising grip and taking up the speed. 

 

He could feel the human's hole clench around him as his captain reached his orgasm but that didn't make the scientist stop, he pounded into his mate's body without mercy and his mate took it all so well, moaning and whimpering in this addicting ways and then Spock was there, just a few more thrusts into the quivering flesh and he would...

 

***********

 

Spock's eyes snapped open and he was fully awake within seconds. He was in his cabin, in his bed, all alone. Taking a deep breath to calm down, the half Vulcan noticed the tight stickiness inside his sleep pants. 

This dream again. It haunted him for months now and he always woke up like this, without finishing while dreaming. And it always felt so real, sometimes he wasn't even able to look into Jim's eyes during duties for days. 

What was wrong with him? This was worse than every phase of sexual desire he had been through in his live, even worse than his teenage years. 

 

Sighing in frustration, Spock got up to take care of the aching hardness between his legs. 

There was no way he'd ever do this with his captain, whatever he might be feeling. Jim was his captain and, how did Leonard phrase it that time? Straight as fuck. 

So Spock needed to take what he could get from the other, even though it was 'just' friendship. He wouldn't ruin that with a confession that would certainly chase away his T'hy'la. 

 

*********

 

Not that far away was a certain captain lying in his own bed, his breath unsteady and his hands working a long blue toy in and out of his trembling body while his mouth whispered one name again and again: "Spock..."

 


	2. More Reality than a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sarah for inspiring me :)  
> Hope you'll like it ^_^

It was time for the weekly medical checkup for the crewmen of the Enterprise and that was why Spock found himself standing in a line with some more people waiting for Doctor McCoy to do the checkup. Not that he just waited. Spock was working over his tablet to make up for the lack of concentration he had shown in the past days.

When it was his turn, Spock took a seat and watched how Bones - how Jim liked to call his friend McCoy - ran a scan and read the data on the display. The medicine frowned.  
"Why do you show a sign of disapprove, Doctor?", aksed the half Vulcan and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, Spock, normally you are a perfect medical wonder when you show your face here. But now your values are like that of a victim of insomnia. Is there a problem with your sleep?"  
Spock kept his neutral face and answered: "Maybe I had problems with sleeping through the last two nights."  
"I see. I'll give you this, it should help you. Please make sure you're taking the right dose of it, will you?"  
Spock nodded: "Sure Bones." He took the offered medicine and left, not wanting to talk any more with the doctor. He wouldn't understand it anyway. T'hy'la was one of the few secrets the vulcan society hadn't pushed out. It wasn't a secret but it was just that only a few people knew about the soulmatebond. Spock was sure that Leonard McCoy wasn't one of them. 

Behind his back a shocked McCoy turned to his assistant and asked: "Did he just said 'Bones'?"

*************

Slock had been going through the routine of his daily duties and was about to head back to his room for the night, when a certain blonde approached him.  
"Spock!"  
"Captain?" The half Vulcan raised an eyebrow at the tone the other was using. The blue eyed man ignored the gesture.  
"I heared from Bones that you haven't slept well in the last time. Is there something bothering you?"  
"Why are you asking? Have I failed at one of my tasks? Did I calculate something wrong?"  
"No, you worked perfectly as always", answered the captain and pouted a bit. "Is it so hard to believe that I care about my crewmen?"  
"Not at all, Captain. But there is nothing to worry about."  
Looking into the electric blue of his T'hy'la's eyes Spock could see the disbelief and was that worry? A part of him was happy that Jim cared about him that much.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said, I don't believe you. Spock, you're always the smart and calculating one and you're always the same. It takes much to throw you out of your usual self. That's why I'm worried", explained Jim.  
"It is just a little lack of sleep. I will meditate and will be back to normal by tomorrow, Captain."  
" You called Leonard Bones, Spock." Jim raised an eyebrow himsel. The dark haired man opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He didn't notice this little slip. Jim always referred to the doctor as bones.

"If you don't want to talk about it, there isn't another way. Tonight, I'll stay with you and make sure you'll sleep. That's an order. See you in half an hour, Spock." With that the man in gold brown turned and walked away, leaving a scared commander behind.

***********

It was dark inside the room. The only thing you could hear was the breathing of the two men inside the room. Jim had made his words true and came to have 'a sleepover' at Spock's place.  
Not that one of them was able to sleep really. But neither of them said a word for they didn't want to wake the other.  
For several hours they were just lying there, thinking and pretending to be asleep, until finally they managed to fall asleep for real.

Spock woke up like always, before he came in his dream, just to realize that his captain was very much awake, panting hard and moving in a certain way under his blanket. And did he mention the moaning?  
"Lights on", ordered the dark haired man.  
Jim froze as the computer turned on the lights in the room. For a while they just stared at each other. Then a bright blush appeared on the captain's cheeks and he struggled with his sheets.  
"I'm sorry, I need to use your bathroom!"  
Afraid that the other might lock himself in there forever, the half Vulcan said: "Wait, Jim."  
Jim froze for the second time this night. Spock had never called him Jim. Maybe one time but that didn't count.  
"What did you dream of?"  
The deep red on the human's face and the still very present hard on was answer enough. Spock's thoughts raced through his head. Could it be...?  
"We need to talk", he stated firmly and sat up.

*************

"Just to get this straight, you are telling me that you're in love with me?"  
"A T'hy'la is more than a romantic relationship, Jim." And this Jim-thing again.  
"Plus this soulmate-thing but basically?"  
"Basically, yes. So, what do you say?"

Yeah, what does he say? Jim couldn't deny the feelings he had for the other and now that the other 'basically' confessed to him too did things to his heart. But there was also the fact that they'd have to do a mindmelt to complete the bond between their souls and that was something you don't do just because you think you love someone, you had to be sure. So the question was, was Jim sure?  
Was James Tiberius Kirk seriously in love with his first officer? And would he want to share everything, even his deepest thoughts with the other?  
Looking into those deep dark eyes with so many emotions beneath their surface, Jim made a decision.  
"Yes."  
Just one word but it made Spock's face light up and an actual smile appeared that made the half Vulcan's eyes shine with so much.  
His hand was quivering as he put his fingers onto the melting points on his captain's head.  
"My mind to your mind..."

It was nothing in comparison to Jim's last mindmelt back then with Spock Prime. It was breathtaking and as it was over he had tears running down his cheeks. He'd seen everything and he knew the other had to. There was nothing to hide amd nothing to be sorry for, just one thing that was important. The two of them, even though they were one in mind now.  
"I love you", whispered Jim and stroked the other's cheek.  
"I know. And I love you too, Jim."  
Their lips met in their first kiss and it felt as if they'd done it multiple times already.  
Well, they had in their dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading . Please tell me what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Sarah inspired me so this will get a second chapter :) Still working on it though.


End file.
